1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film structure and a manufacturing method therefor, and more particularly to a thin film structure for use in a semiconductor acceleration sensor and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor acceleration sensors have been used in control systems for automobile suspensions, air bags, etc. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-211022 discloses a semiconductor acceleration sensor in which thin film structures such as stationary and movable electrodes are formed on a substrate.
In such an acceleration sensor, the main body including the thin film structures is enclosed in a hermetic package for protection. The stationary and movable electrodes are connected to the electrode pads, which are exposed outside the device.